1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a chimney ventilating cap, and more particularly to an improved ventilating cap construction to provide a regulated suction in the chimney for the evacuation of combustible products.
2. Description of Prior Art
Because building requirements nowadays are less stringent as to chimney height and also because of varying heights of buildings in clusters, the chimneys do not properly function to evacuate combustible products as they do not provide sufficient suction. This insufficient suction causes excessive smoke to flow into the apartments of the structure rather than through the chimney, provide for imcomplete combustion of the material being burned and thereby releasing a smoke having a high content of carbon monoxide.